1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel use of a fat emulsion containing a compound having prostaglandin E.sub.1 activities, more particularly to a preventive and therapeutic agent for hepatitis using such a fat emulsion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluminant hepatitis is developed at the time when acute hepatitis has been proceeded (rate of development being about 2%). Fluminant hepatitis is caused by hepatic virus etc. and is typified by rapid development of symptoms of hepatic insufficiency. A high percentage of the patients suffering from this disease die from hepatic coma in some to 10 days after development of the symptoms.
Since its mechanism of genesis is still unknown, no effective method of treatment for this disease has yet been found. Accordingly, no causal therapy for this disease has been established, and the only clinical treatments which are actually practiced are exchange of blood plasma or replacement transfusion for hepatic encephalopathy (coma), glucagon-insulin therapeutics for hepatic regeneration, and other certain symptomatic therapies such as steroid therapy.
As a result of many studies on the problems mentioned above, the present inventors found that a fat emulsion containing a compound having prostaglandin E.sub.1 (hereinafter referred to as PGE.sub.1) activities is not only potent against fulminant hepatitis but also more widely useful for the treatment of many types of hepatitis. The present invention has been attained on the basis of this finding.